halo star wars crossover: after halo 3
by 00death
Summary: This story has been discontinued. I probably won't be writing anymore chapters, but check out my other story: The Deaths of Noble Team.
1. prologue

This is my first story, so tell me how I did. Any questions will be answered as best as I can at the end of every chapter. If you liked my story recommend it to your friends. I will try to update and post a new chapter at least once a week. If I made any mistakes tell me and I will be sure to fix them. If you have a great idea please tell me and I will make changes.

Prologue:

Master Chief and the arbiter awoke from several years of cryo during slipspace. Neither one knowing when nor where they were. Eventually after a very lengthy conversation with Cortana they discovered with much surprise that it was the year 2572 and that they were "in a galaxy far far away" unknown to even her. She also told them a war was going on here between two groups called the republic and the CIS. They also discovered that they already had an alliance with the CIS but that the republic did not yet know. Cortana told them that they should probably convince the republic that they were allies and appear to work for them. When the time comes they would turn on them, but not before the order was given.

The arbiter quickly agreed but chief wanted to know more about this strange place and both of these groups. Cortana understood and informed him of all she knew. After several hours of listening and learning about where he was chief finally agreed when cortana told him this was their best chance of survival

Cortana told them that in time they would have a large army and fleet under their command and that soon they could conquer this galaxy. The arbiter was very anxious but chief still didn't fully agree. He didn't like the thought of enslaving or possibly killing off an entire galaxy no matter how unknown or hostile. The arbiter told chief that they could probably get them to listen without too much innocent death. Cortana proved his point by telling them of a planet called kashyyyk were the main inhabitants are humanoid creatures covered in hair called wookies. We can gain their respect by a show of strength towards their leaders. Later I will figure out more about what exactly that strength will be. Finally chief fully agreed and they started getting prepared.

"Oh ya, I didn't want to worry you but our ship is damaged and about to crash on an uncharted planet," cortana said as the ship started to tilt.

"I'm not worried," said chief as he put on his helmet and exchanged a slight nod with the arbiter as they both slowly began to rise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Quickly putting Cortana's matrix in his helmet Chief and the Arbiter began to run for the armory dodging falling supports and sliding under closing doors. All of this made more difficult as the ship began to tilt more and more. They locked down the armory as the ship began plummeting down to an unknown planet. Hurtling down towards the planet so fast that weapons fell off their racks Chief and The Arbiter braced themselves for the impact they knew could possibly kill them. "Brace yourself!" The Arbiter yelled seconds before impact.

Coming to slightly dazed and wondering how they had survived Chief and The Arbiter could see nothing. Tossing aside weapons as they climbed out of the heap of empty racks Chief asked, "Ugh, Cortana. Where are we?" shaking his head. "I'm not sure, but it appears to be an uninhabited ice planet. The only reason you survived was because of the cushion of snow we landed in," was her reply. "Better suit up Chief," The Arbiter said as he picked up the fist of rowuk. He also picked up two energy swords, an advanced fuel rod cannon and his personal carbine. Chief grabbed a battle rifle, an assault rifle, duel magnums, a shotgun, rocket launcher, improved Spartan laser and a sniper rifle. "Do you really need that many weapons my friend," asked The Arbiter. "I don't believe in coming unprepared." stated Chief as he opened the door.

Just as the door opened a gust of wind blew snow and ice right into their faces. Master Chief and The Arbiter walked side by side fully armed and able to see nothing but white. They couldn't even see each other. Eventually after walking longer than humanly possible through they stumbled upon a cave nearing exhaustion. After taking time to rest they chose one of the many tunnels within the cave. After what seemed like an eternity they came to a fork in the tunnel and The Arbiter paused for a moment. The Arbiter began to say, "Something doesn't feel-" "Chief! Duck!" interrupted Cortana. That's exactly what he did. Chief ducked just as a huge hairy white arm swept past were his head had been not seconds ago. He turned around and for just a second stared in wonder at the thing that had attacked him which he would later learn was called a Wampa. Then instantly he tackled it, but it was nearly as strong as him. The battle seemed endless. Two almost equally matched forces locked in combat. "Shouldn't you be helping him?" asked Cortana. "No, I kind of want to see how this plays out," replied The Arbiter. And after a very long brawl master chief eventually got bored and pulled out his shotgun. That ended it rather quickly. After walking a little longer cortana told them their might be a working aerial vehicle back at the crash site and so began the journey back to the ship.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finally returning to the crash site they searched for an operational flying transport vehicle. "Let's grab a pelican," said master chief. "Sorry chief it's too cold for unsc vehicles to operate. We have to get a phantom," she replied. "theirs one over here!" called the arbiter. "One engine is down, but I should be able to repair it enough to fly," reported cortana. While cortana was making what repairs she could chief and the arbiter gathered equipment. They hauled as much of the armory as possible, weapons unsc and covenant alike. The arbiter grabbed support equipment such as grav lifts and trip mines as chief grabbed a handful of silencers. "Just in case," he said. "come on guys, start loading up your junk!" called cortana. After enough rearranging to last a lifetime they got everything to fit. At the last moment they attached a warthog to the bottom hoping it would work later. "Place a beacon on the ship construct," said the arbiter to cortana.

Slowly but steadily they made it into space, but just as they were about to head into slipspace the remaining engine blew out. They sent out a distress beacon and both cis and republic forces heard it and sent a rescue party hoping that they were not hostile. Somehow they both arrived at the same time and began a battle over the phantom that sent the beacon. "What is that?" asked obi-wan. "Who knows," replied anikin,"but let's hope there friendly." "Chief, the republic are losing. We need to help them to gain their trust," said the arbiter. "Pop the hatch!" yelled chief. He jumped out of the phantom and obliterated the cis with his Spartan laser. The force of it propelled him towards anikins star fighter and he grabbed on. "Where on your side. Can you give us a tow?" he asked. "Sure thing," replied anikin.

They were taken to a republic cruiser and the phantom landed rather roughly, but once out of zero gravity anikins fighter crashed and skidded to a halt from Master Chief's weight. It was almost unrecognizable. "My ship!" screamed anikin. "Sorry, my friend put on some wait a few years ago," replied the arbiter. "I'll say," said anikin "how much?" "Oh about two tons," said the arbiter. For the first time in his life anikin skywalker was speechless. "obi-wan!" called anikin. They pinned the arbiter to the wall with the force. No matter what they did master chief wasn't moved. "Wow, he really is heavy," said obi-wan. Chief used the cloaking device given to him by the arbiter and walked over to all the clone troopers. He grabbed one by the leg and swung him around like a mace sending troopers flying in every direction. Then he walked over to the Jedi, picked them up by their necks, and asked, "now, who's going to drop him!" tightening his grip. "Now we can negotiate," said the arbiter.

That whole time cortana was downloading everything she could find. "Our ai will inform you that we are not enemies and what we need. Construct!" said the arbiter. Cortana told them that they were just looking for a ship, supplies, and technology. They said that they would see what they could do, but that we would have to follow them to the council at the Jedi temple on corosaunt. "Do we have a deal?" asked the Jedi.

Please write a review and tell me what you think. If you think I need to change something tell me what it is, and any suggestions will be noted. If I use them I will give you credit. In order to stop all of the questions which I am receiving that are exactly the same I will explain to you more of what is happening. This story takes place many years after Halo 3, so The Arbiter had plenty of time to find and rescue Master Chief and to get a new ship. As to how they attach the warthog, it is attached the same way a wraith is, with grav lifts. For those of you who don't know who the CIS are, they are the droids in Star Wars. Also those of you who think there is not enough dialogue Master Chief doesn't talk all that much.


End file.
